


Brotherly Love

by cazmalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Sam was thirteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

It all started when he was about thirteen. Their dad had left them alone in the motel room they were renting while he had gone off to kill some creature of unknown origin. John had told them not to open the door for anyone, not to disturb the circle of salt, not to open any of the windows, the usual instructions he gave them.

Sam had turned on his side to look at Dean who was sleeping on the sofa bed. He felt stupid for even needing to ask and he knew he had to be more brave about his nightmares but he had dreamt that he had lost Dean to the creature that they had lost their mother to. Softly calling out the seventeen-year-old’s name was enough to wake Dean up.

“Sammy?” Dean asked concerned. “Are you okay?” he questioned, sitting up and running his hand over his face.

Sam hesitated, unsure about whether or not he should admit what was wrong. “I- I-,” he stammered.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Come on, Sammy. Spit it out,” he instructed.

“I had a nightmare,” Sam blurted out.

Dean paused before rolling his eyes once more. “Well, of course you did. With all the things we’ve seen it’s hard not to imagine one of them coming after you.”

“It wasn’t after me,” Sam informed him. “It was after  _you,_ ” he whispered. “The thing that killed mom.”

Sympathy washed over Dean’s face before he stood up and crossed the room. “Sammy,” he breathed, climbing onto the bed and drawing his younger brother into a tight hug. “It’s okay,” he whispered, “I’m here.”

“Don’t leave me,” Sam pleaded.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Dean swore, pulling Sam even closer and whispering comforting words into the younger boy’s ear until Sam fell back to sleep.

Dean had kept his promise; even after all the years that had passed, all the arguments and fights they had had in the past. Dean was still by his side, holding him when he got scared of losing Dean. 

Snuggling further into Dean’s warm embrace, Sam couldn’t help wondering when his feelings for Dean had turned into more than brotherly love.


End file.
